Uneeded Words
by Listic
Summary: Waking up from a recurring dream Ed finds himself not being able to say anything without hurting the one closest. I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

**This is my first fan fiction. So any critisism and positive comments are gladly appreciated. =D Hope you all enjoy this small story I created. It is not my best stuff, but you know. =]**

_I sat there silently looking down at my feet, which were sinking into the deep snow with each step. The cold winds of the North could not stop me. Having no body had its ups. I stared down at my armour body. It made me feel so proud of my brother Edward; he had sacrificed his right arm in order to encase my soul in this armour. Suddenly, I felt myself stop. Did he really do that? Or am I just making myself believe it? I felt the world around me tumbling. I had the feeling I was falling. Is it possible to feel that sense... if you are just armour?_

~*~*~

I woke up with a start. Frantically I looked at my hands and body. A sigh of relief made its way out of my mouth. It was just been dreaming. Once again, I had been dreaming that I was Alphonse. They had been occurring constantly and I was starting to get tired of them. I got changed and fixed up my hair making sure my "antenna" was very prominent as always. As I opened the door I noticed Alphonse standing in front of the door.

'Hey brother, you slept in again.' He said staring down at me. I hate how people always look down at me.

'No. It is still dark outside and you never sleep.' It all went silent. I had just noticed that I had said something very inappropriate.

'Your right...'I watched as Alphonse walked away with his armour clanging softly with each step. I felt bad. It made me more determined to get his body back.

The breeze outside was very refreshing. As I walked the sun rose over the horizon and before I knew it, it was bright and the details of the trees and surroundings stood out with such prominence. I walked back to the building Alphonse and I were staying at. Alphonse was sitting silently on the grass with a cat on his arm. It was a curious sight. I decided not to disturb him and watched from a distance. The sadness popped it face at me again. The feeling of hopelessness. Could we ever get a Philosopher's Stone? I sat down on the patch of grass metres away from Alphonse. My automail was making me feel like toppling over and I decided that when I was able to chat with Alphonse next, we could go get Winry to adjust my automail. Maybe even get him some more polish. I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed Alphonse standing over me. When I finally left my train of thought, he was already sitting on the ground next to me.

'Ed...' I turned my head and looked at his armour head. 'I was wondering... do you really think a Philosopher's Stone could REALLY get our old bodies back?'

'Why do you ask that?' I felt surprised that he would suddenly ask such a question, he was always so positive. It seemed very unlike him.

'I dunno. It just came to me. What if we did get our hands on a Philosopher's Stone, and it would not work.'

'Umm..' It had never occurred to me, I was always so sure it would. Hearing him say this made me think about it in more detail. 'I am not sure I understand what you mean. We have been talking so much about getting our bodies back, and then suddenly you come out with this! I do not want you stuck in that armour anymore Al!'

'What?! So you want me to just disappear?' He stood up angrily.

'No wait Al! That's not what I meant!' But it was too late, the damage was done.

I stood there watching the large figure of my brother walk away into the distance. I rose slowly in order to pursue him, but something told me to leave him. The world seemed darker than ever. At a time where we needed each other the most, it almost seemed like we had started travelling as simple acquaintances. We did not act like brothers. It was something I never wanted to happen to us, something I feared. And yet here it was happening right before my eyes. There was probably no chance of me stopping it.


	2. Chapter 2: Evny & Gluttony

**So here is the next part. *smile* Hope you enjoy it. Im not really good at action/fighting scenes, so the fighting part is a bit of a dissapointment. ****Please enjoy it and i will continue with more when i am able to. ****I am quite busy, but i promise more in the coming future.**

**{LISTIC}**

I sat quietly at the small wooden table eating my meal. For the first time in two weeks me and Al were eating dinner together. It was still very silent. I guess it was because we were going to see Winry tomorrow. He probably doesn't want to worry her too much. The meat on my plate didn't look too good and to make it worse the only thing that didn't look off or slimy was… the milk.

'Ahhh Crap.' I rested my head on the table glaring at the cup of milk.

….

'Why do they always serve the food with MILK!? Like, common!' Alphonse still wasn't talking. 'Look Al… I'm sorry. Can we just start out how we were before?'

He still wouldn't talk. It was really starting to piss me off. I had this urge to lean over and punch him. But instead I just stood up and walked off. There was no way I could travel with him if he was going to be acting like this. I walked to the train by myself carrying all my stuff in my bag. My automail didn't really need any repairs, I just wanted to go back home.

'Damn it! The train is late!'

I stared down the tracks in search of the train. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over me. A feeling of terror rushed from the tips of my toes to the tip of my antenna. I feared turning around. A few sweat drops made their way down my face. Could I bear to turn around and witness the terrible creature behind me? For minutes I did not move, and neither did the ominous figure. On top of that, the train was incredibly late; and I was getting impatient.

'Hellooooo Edd!!!' The figure said in the most irritating voice known to man.

'Oh… Hi, Major Armstrong.' I could sense that he had that creepy paedophile face again.

'Arrgghh! I.. can't BREATHE!!' Before I realised anything, Armstrong was hugging me like there was no tomorrow. 'Please. Get away from me!'

He placed me back down on the ground and gave the creepy smile again.

'Where is Alphonse?'

'Don't know.'

'How can you not know? He is your younger brother…'

I turned away with a frown. 'So?'

'Oh No!' Tears formed in his eyes as he came to terms with what had occurred. 'You are fighting? That is terrible!'

_Such a drama queen. _I felt exceedingly embarrassed, and edged away slowly from the bawling adult before me. Many people around were looking strangely at us, and I did not want to be known as 'the guy with the crying Major'. The train had reached the platform to save me from the monster. I sat down on one of the seats and immediately fell asleep. Much to my surprise, when I awoke; Alphonse was sitting across from me looking out a window. I sat up slowly without taking my eyes away from him. He didn't seem to notice I was watching him.

'Ahem.'

He continued looking out the window of the train occasionally moving a bit.

'Al?'

He turned around to see me sitting across from him.

'Oh hey brother.'

'I'm sorry about what I said before…'

He looked down at his feet. '… Really? I don-'

There was a loud bang. I jumped up to see a really ugly gigantic creature in front of me. His piggish nose making up half of his face, and his body fifty times that of a normal person. He kept liking his lips and moving towards people, with a look of hunger in his eyes. Behind him another creature appeared, this time it was one that looked a bit more human. This other creature looked around with a look of disgust occasionally shaking its head at its companion. I continued to watch them.

'Can I eat this one Envy?' the large creature said as it looked down at a terrified man holding his wife.

'No you cannot. Geez Gluttony! Can't you just stop eating and concentrate on helping me find this shrimp.' Envy said poking a shaking body. 'Nope that's not him.'

_Shrimp!_ I glared at the two of them. I really wanted to go out there and beat the hell out of that Envy guy. Alphonse had obviously noticed this and shook his head at me. Quietly we headed towards the door of the carriage, leading to the next. Neither Envy nor Gluttony noticed. _Just a few inches more!_ I said to myself as Alphonse reached for the handle. _A bit more!_ I could hear the practically silent groans of his armour.

'I SMELL THEM!!' Gluttony exclaimed. I could hear the sound of people being thrown around as he looked for us. 'MUST FIND THEM!'

'Shit! Look lets just beat the crap outta them, Al!' I said anxiously.

'No. I think we should escape and not cause trouble for the passengers.'

'If we leave they'll get eaten by the Gluttony freak.'

'I can't let you. Your automail needs repairing.' Al continued to reach towards the handle of the door.

'Al! They called me _Shrimp_! You can't let them get away with that!'

He stopped and looked down at me. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea. I watched as he slowly nodded, giving in to my demand for revenge. Slowly I walked out exposing myself to the two freaks. Gluttony quickly looked up, noticing me and without fail ran towards me. Innocent passengers watched in amazement at the speed the huge lump was travelling. Hatred with a hint of revulsion ran through my veins. I clapped my hands together and made one of the seats mutate and hit the chunk of lard. Envy joined in not long after. I continued whooping their butts. Alphonse sat on the side lines waiting for a chance when he could offer assistance.

'Ed. Want help yet?' Alphonse asked with a bored voice.

'Nah. Leave it to me.' I replied punching Gluttony in the head.

Hours passed, and soon enough the train pulled up to the station. I walked out in triumph. Many of the terrified passangers thanking me as they hurried away from the train. Alphonse kept watching me as we head towards Winry's.

'Ed...?'

'Yep.' I continued smiling.

'Um... Your, automail...'

I stared down at my arm only to notice that there was nothing left. 'SHIT!'

'I told you so.' Alphonse said shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Winry Explodes

**Hey Everyone, sorry for the late chapter! Lots been going on. Hopefully this year they will come out more frequently! =D If so then you will probably expect 2 each week, depending. Hope this is better than the first two chapters. :3**

**{LISTIC}**

We stood in front of the door staring at it. Fear shrouded my vision as I reached out with my left hand to knock. Within inches of reaching the door I stopped. My right arm was completely eradicated and all that was left was a few wires and metal sticking out of the shoulder joint. I breathed a sigh. Alphonse was standing patiently behind me waiting for me to knock. Although before i was so sure i would be able to talk to Winry, it finally occured to me that if i were to knock on the door infront of me... I would have a ten percent chance of making it back to Central alive. That was a frightening prospect. Alphonse noticed me shiver and stood beside me.

'Brother...' he started, trying to comfort me. 'I'm sure Winry will understand when we explain it to her.'

If he had a face, it would have been a hopeful one. I gave him a smile and a small nod; and turned back to the door. With a deep breath i extended my arm. At that moment, on the other side of the door, Winry was opening it. My had came down on her shoulder. Everything went silent. I could feel a cold sweat coming on. Winry stood infront of me unmovingly as she came to terms with who was standing before her.

'Hello Winry.' Al said behind me.

'Oh, hello Al.' she gave a big smile and turned to me. 'Hello to you too Ed.' She lent over and hugged me.

'Wait...' she pulled back.

'What is wrong?'

'Its just...' her cheery face crumpled into one of thought. 'There is something wrong.'

'Well Ed has gotten taller.' Al remarked, trying to save the day.

Winry checked me over again before frowning. Slowly I backed away. She took a couple of steps towards me before screaming at me a chasing after me with a wrench in hand. I pushed on as hard as I could, but the bolts in my left leg were starting to make their way out. Shit! Don't die on me! A near by tree caught my eye, and in utter desperation I launched myself into it; destroying my leg in the act. From the bough of the tree I watched Winry as she cursed and threw the parts of the leg up at me. It was just at that moment that Al came over to calm Winry down.

'Winry stop it. Ed didn't mean to break his arm...' Al turned to the bottom of the tree. 'umm... Or his leg. You see. When we were on the train, Envy and Gluttony showed up. We had to stop them before they hurt too many passengers.' _More like just Ed._

'Still! Do either of you know how tough it is to have to fix Ed's automail?!' Winry held her arms akimbo. 'Hell! You guys go off on some stupid mission, and come back expecting me to fix you! You know what I have had it up to here with all this! I have put up with the both of you for long enough.' Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to yell. 'Neither of you have a single clue as to how much time and effort and money, I have to put into fixing Ed's automail.'

Al started to walk over to Winry to comfort her.

'And don't think that you have not gotten out of this! You are no more better than Ed! You are his brother, you should stop him before he does too much damage. And you need to get your own polish! I have to keep buying more because of you. And it is very expensive too! I am so sick of you too. I'm getting out of here before i end up exploding!'

With that, Winry stormed away. As she disappeared down the road, I jumped out of the tree and with much failure, hurled myself to Alphonse' side. Winry had never acted so angry during the time I had known her. It was obvious that Al was also pretty shocked by the past event. With much heaviness in his steps, Al carried me as we went to the house. Inside, Winry's grandmother sat at the small table, obviously she had heard the commotion that Winry had made whilst outside. No one mentioned it at all. Most of what we talked about was what had been going on in central. It was hours before Winry finally came back, but we did not get a happy welcome. She got down to work and started to fix my automail.

'You think you can just crash here?!' her face went blue. 'Your just going to disappear tomorrow so why do you bother at all? Just go to a hotel. Oh wait, that would mean using money! How about we do abit of magic hmm?'

'It is not "magic" it is Alchemy.' I tried to hold back my anger.

'Well Soorryy, Mr. Full Metal!'

'Shit Winry! What has gotten over you? You have never acted like this before!'

'Brother, lets just leave before this gets any worse.' Al stated with a tremble in his voice.

'I'm surprised that Al's suit of armour even exi-'

'Winry! Don't ever talk like that!' I exclaimed shocked. 'What is wrong with you?! And you had better answer this time!'

'I have had to hold all this in. And sorry I couldn't take it to my grave, you selfish State Alchemist!' She got up after finishing some adjustments to the automail.

I was beyond angry now. For some reason I just could not stop myself... Before I could figure out what I was doing, I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground. Wood came out of the floor and pinned her to the wall. Al stood beside me saying my name quietly repeatedly, in shock. Everything she had said, hurt me. Inside i wanted to cry, just let everything out. I had nothing else to sat, and so I made a swift exit from the house with out freeing Winry. As I ran down the road tears fell down my face.


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting Occurrence PRT1

**Hey!!! Here is the next chapter. Sorry that all the chapters are so smal. But i rather them being small rather than long chapters. If I wanted long chapters I would write a book. HAHA xD. So anyhow, I have no idea where I am going with this fanfict, and dont think i ever will. xD I am planning to write another better one after i finish this one. :3 that shall be fun mm? Well Enjoy!**

**{LISTIC}**

**

* * *

**

_I stood watching as he clapped his hands together and pinned Winry to the wall... I was beyond amazed. My voice shaken I said his name over and over. She should not have said any of the things she did. He sped out of the house, slowly i followed him and watched as he ran down the road. Turning back to the house I could not figure out what I should do... That was when it happened..._

I watched quietly. The two women were wearing very unusual clothing that I had never seen before. Not wanting to divert attention to myself, I stood behind the nearest tree. The women spoke an unusal language that I could not pick up. The tallest lady was wearing a white dress with a long grey shawl wrapped over the top of her head. She wore many bangles on her arms and ankles. Her long dark brown hair fell softly on shoulders under the shawl. However, the shorter one was much prettier. By the way she looked, she was probably my age or about. She also had dark brown hair. She wore a green dress unlike the other lady and had a brown shawl which she had wrapped around her shoulders.

The taller lady said something before walking away from the shorter one. I proceeded to watch. The shorter lady picked up a small bag and walked across the road to my side. Panic struck me. I was worried if she had seen me. But when she got over to my side she had not noticed me one bit. Her voice sounded like music as she spoke to herself. Something inside told me to go over to her and ask her if she was lost. So without thinking i walked over to her.

'Um.. ex- excuse me.' I walked over to her with much clanging due to the suit of armour.

'Oh my! bjgd fhhdhfj fihjdfb!!' Shock filled her face and she clutched her bag closer to her chest.

'Don't worry I won't hurt you.' My reassurance was not working. 'Are you lost?'

'Jbjfjb fb jhsf lost?' she gave a confused face.

'What- is- your- name?' I asked her quiet slowly.

'Naymeh?' she stared at me. 'I, Tina. Yoou?'

Finally! I was getting somewhere, although pretty slowly. I found out her name. Now all I needed to do was find out where she was from. Obviously she was not from anywhere near Resembool.

'My- name- Alphonse.' Tina gave a weird look. 'Call- me- Al.'

'Alu?' Tina said having a bit of trouble with my name. 'Al-l. Al?'

'Yep!' I tried to give a smile, but because I was a suit of armour, it did not work. 'Where- are- you- from?'

'I don't know.' Tina looked down at her feet sadly. 'My people move lots. Why you suit of armour?'

'It is a long story.'

Tina stepped towards me and put her hand on my chest carefully. She looked up at my head with a curious expression. She was thinking very hard. I watched her as she stepped away and ran. I felt very confused. Before I knew anything, everything around me went grey and I found myself falling. Tina had done something to me when she touched me. As I fell, I could feel something pulling at me. I felt myself being pulled away from Amestris. I watched the ground below me grow smaller.

---

'Damn that bloody Winry! Heck, she didn't need to go and say all that.'

I got up from the table and my half finished food. As I walked away from the table I left a tip and the payment on the plate and went out into the street. It had gotten dark quickly, and I decided that it was time to go back. Hopefully, Winry had calmed down abit. I kicked at the stones on the road. Tomorrow Alphonse and I would have to leave and go back to Central, staying would be too much trouble for everyone. I only had about 20 metres left until I reached the house when I noticed Winry running towards me.

'Crap. What does she wa-' I stopped as I realised she was yelling out to me in a completely different attitude, tears were falling down her face.

'EDWARD!!!' Winry called out again. 'EDWARD HAVE YOU SEEN AL?'

'What?! Isn't he with you?'

'No! That's the problem.' She grabbed hold of me when she was close enough. 'He hasn't been back since you stormed out.'

I looked around curiously. It was not like Al to just dissappear like he had. Obviously something was going on. I walked along the road up to the house. As I turned to the path up to Winry's I noticed something out of corner of my eye. Lying on the ground was the cloth Al always wore. Something had happened. Something terrrible. I shoved the cloth into my belt and fled up to the house where I grabbed my suitcase and said good by to Mrs. Rockbell. She watched me without a word as I dissappeared out the door. Winry chased after me as I raced to the road.

'Ed! Just calm down.' Winry grabbed my free hand. 'Look just wait until tomorrow, it is late you must be tired.'

'I am fine.' I tried to wrench my hand from her's. 'Look I have to go after Al! He is in trouble. I am his older brother.'

Winry let go of my hand slowly. I studied her face and noticed she was looking at the other side of the road. Coming across the road was a lady in very unusal white clothing. She was very tall and had slightly browned skin. As she got closer, I realised she was not from around Resembool or anywhere in Amestris. When she got to us she began speaking in a very unusual language.

'Hbjg hh hugfbks?' Her face was very accusing. Something had made her very cranky. 'Hijih ihdgyt!

'Um sorry but I don't get what you are trying to say to me.'

'Ed. Who is this lady?' Winry grabbed my arm tight.

'I don't know...' I thought for a bit. 'Um have you seen a walking suit of armour? About this tall?

'Soot of Arm-or? Yehs.'

'Really!' I smiled extatically. 'Can you tell me where he went?'

'He is not here.'

'I kind of already know that.'

'No.' The lady was getting frustrated. 'I mean he is not _Here_! He is not in Amestris, at all.'

'What do you mean not here a all!!!??' I laughed hysterically. 'Listen lady I am not joking, where is my little brother?'

'I always tell the truth. He is not here.' She sighed heavily. 'You won't ever find him. Ever.'

'Look Miss.. umm.'

'Aleesha.'

'Miss Aleesha. Look, my brother is in big trouble right now. He left his cloth behind. And he has dissappeared.' I frowned at Aleesha. 'You know where he is correct?'

'Yes, indeed I do.' She gave a curious look.

'If you don't tell me where he is, I will have to go State Alchemist on your butt.'


End file.
